FATE
by Renneremi
Summary: Kisah klasik dua orang yang dipermainkan oleh waktu.


**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Kisah klasik dua orang yang dipermainkan oleh waktu**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, Typo(s),No magic**

**.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari banyaknya MV korea yang mempunyai alur sama seperti ini.**

**Hanya sebuah kisah kecil, pelampiasan waktu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco Malfoy mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Tampilan Draco sangat kacau. Wajahnya terlihat sangat keletihan, rambut-rambut kecil bertumbuhan di dagunya. Ia tak sempat mencukur, ia saja tak ingat kapan terakhir ia mandi. Dua hari yang lalu mungkin?

Fokus Draco tertanam sepenuhnya oleh tugas menumpuk yang meminta untuk segera dikerjakan. Setahun lalu ia diterima oleh salah satu perusahaan penerbit yang cukup terkenal, mereka puas dengan novel yang ia buat. Novelnya sudah diterbitkan dan responnya sangat positif. Perusahaannya pun meminta Draco untuk menulis draft cerita baru, yang bertema segar. Naasnya, Draco sedang buntu ide. Ia benar-benar tak memiliki satu idepun.

Seminggu penuh ini, Draco mengunci dirinya di rumah berharap sang dewa ide memunculkan dirinya di otak Draco. Tapi justru hal ini membuatnya tertekan. Ia merasa terbebani, apalagi penerbitnya mau dalam seminggu ini ia mengirimkan draft cerita itu. Ia sudah diberi waktu lebih dari tiga bulan, dan tak pernah sekalipun dalam waktu itu ia menerima seberkas cahaya ide.

Draco sendiri tak tahu apa yang membebani otaknya sampai ia bisa jadi seperti sekarang. Draco merasa hidupnya baik-baik saja, tak ada hal-hal yang masih sama seperti Draco Malfoy dulu.

Draco memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencari jejak-jejak tumpukan ide yang dulu bernaung di kepalanya. Dulu semua orang bilang dia mempunyai karya imajenasi yang menganggumkan, mereka menyebut Draco sebagai The king of ideas. Tapi sekarang? Draco justru merasa julukan yang tepat baginya adalah The King of Loser. Raja Pecundang. Pecundang sejati. Apa saja hal yang bekaitan dengan pecundang rasanya cocok disisipkan sebagai nama tengahnya.

Kalau ia terus seperti ini rasanya profesinya sebagai penulis sudah akan menjadi masa lalu. Ia harus mencari pekerjaan baru yang tidak berkaitan dengan daya imajenasi. Setidaknya selama satu tahun ini, ia bisa memberikan sebuah karya yang dikagumi banyak orang. Karya yang akan menjadi karya pertama dan terakhirnya.

Mata Draco melebar sempurna berkat kehadiran seseorang tak diundang yang masuk begitu saja dan langsung menghampiri Draco yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Seorang gadis berambut semak duduk i sebelahnya dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu bidang milik Draco.

Hermione Granger.

Kekasihnya selama lima tahun ini. Ia mengenal Hermione dari umurnya lima tahun. Dari situ mereka menjalin persahabatan tapi setelah beranjak dewasa, mereka paham betul pepatah yang menyebutkan 'Tak ada persahabatan murni antara pria dan wanita'. Draco menjalin hubungan dengan Hermione ketika mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Entah itu takdir apa bukan, selama bersekolah Draco dan Hermione selalu mendiami kelas yang sama. Dari situlah benih-benih cinta hadir di hati mereka.

Hanya saja ketika mereka kuliah, mereka berbeda prinsip. Hermione memilih untuk masuk ke jurusan Psikologi dan Draco ingin mengembangkan bakat menulisnya memasuki jurusan Sastra walaupun mereka masih dalam lingkungan kampus yang sama.

Semasa sekolah dan kuliah, mereka sering disebut pasangan teromantis yang pernah tercipta di muka bumi. Mereka bahkan terpilih 4 tahun berturut-turut sebagai pasangan teromantis di Hogwarst University.

Sayangnya keromantisan itu tak bertahan lama, mereka terlalu disibukan oleh urusan pekerjaan masing-masing. Hermione sibuk meneruskan kuliahnya untuk memantapkan diri menjadi seorang psikolog sementara Draco disibukan dengan segala macam daya khayal yang tertuang dalam ketikan naskah novelnya.

Dari yang mereka setiap hari bertemu, kini frekuensinya menciut hanya menjadi seminggu sekali. Bahkan mereka sempat satu bulan tak bertemu. Hermione kuliah di luar kota London, jadi memang sulit sekali membuat mereka bertemu.

Sekarang setelah dua minggu tak bersua, Hermione datang. Dia sudah hapal betul nomor password apartemen Draco, jadi Hermione bisa langsung masuk tanpa harus menekan bel. Sebetulnya, Draco memang merindukan Hermione tapi tidak untuk saat ini! Kedatangan Hermione akan membuat idenya mati total. Ia takkan bisa berkonsentrasi penuh, Hermione terlalu banyak berbicara.

"Kejutan!" Sahut Hermione riang yang kini telah menggenggam tangan Draco sangat erat.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar padaku dulu kalau kau mau datang?"

Hermione melepaskan eratan tangannya dan memisahkan kepalanya dari bahu Draco. Matanya kini tertuju pada Draco dengan tatapan tajam,"Katanya kau seorang novelis, tapi bahkan kau tak tahu definisi arti kejutan itu apa. Keterlaluan." Desisnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Draco menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit."Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi, tak biasanya kau datang tanpa memberi kabar dulu."

Hermione mengangkat bahunya,"Mungkin karena terlalu rindu padamu aku jadi tak sempat memikirkan hal lainnya."

"Dan sekarang apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat dimana kita menanam toples waktu."

"Toples waktu?"

Hermione mengangguk bersemangat,"Ya. Kau ingat bukan sewaktu akhir sekolah dasar kita menuliskan impian kita di dalam toples yang ditanam di dekat pohon sekolah kita dulu?"

Draco tidak menjawab, tapi diamnya Draco dianggap sebagai jawaban 'Ya' untuk Hermione. "Kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Draco menggeleng. Ia saja tak tahu sekarang hari apa. "Memangnya ada hal apa di tanggal ini?"

"Oh Draco! Otakmu terlalu tercemar dengan pekerjaanmu itu. Sekarang tanggal 21 November!"

"Jadi?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi."Kau sungguh tidak romantis. Aku sarankan kau berhenti menulis cerita roman."

_Memang aku mau berhenti jadi penulis!_ Desis Draco dalam hati.

"Tepat di tanggal ini kita menguburkan toples waktu kita. Dan sekarang umur kita sudah 23 tahun! Sudah 11 tahun semenjak toples itu dikubur. Dan tentu kau ingat bukan, kita berencana membukanya tepat di umur kita yang ke 22 tahun? Sekarang sudah lewat satu tahun karena kesibukan kita, dan aku betul-betul ingin membukanya sekarang."

Draco tidak setuju dengan ide itu. Ia masih berencana mengunci dirinya di rumah. "Bagaimana kalau tahun depan saja kita bukanya?"

"Draco, kau sudah gila! Tidak mau. Aku ingin kita pergi kesana sekarang! Kau tak menghargai kedatanganku? Aku bahkan rela tidak mengikuti salah satu kelas hari ini agar kita bisa pergi kesana."

Draco tetap tidak setuju. "Aku sedang sibuk. Aku sedang dikejar _Deadline_. Idemu terasa konyol di situasiku saat ini. Kalau kau begitu penasaran apa yang kita tulis disana, kau pergi saja sendiri kesana." Geramnya yang langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan sedih Hermione.

"Kau sudah berubah!" Bentak Hermione.

"Iya. Aku tidak kekanakan sepertimu. Kalau kau mau tahu apa isi tulisan yang aku tulis pada kertas itu, aku akan memberitahumu saat ini juga. Kita tak harus repot-repot kesana. Urusan selesai."

"Ada apa denganmu,Draco? Apa kau sedang dalam masalah?" Tanya Hermione yang tiba-tiba melunak. Hermione sangat peka. Pantaslah dia masuk ke jurusan psikologi.

Kali ini Draco kembali menatap Hermione yang wajahnya diliputi kekhawatiran."Bukannya sudah kubilang tadi, kalau aku sedang dikejar _deadline. _Dan aku akan berterus terang padamu, aku sedang ingin sendirian saat ini. Jadi tak bisakah kau pergi sekarang?"

Draco sudah tidak peduli lagi nasib hubungan percintaannya dengan Hermione. Otaknya sudah tak waras memang, dan dia tak ingin Hermione memperunyam masalah lagi. Kalaupun Hermione akan meminta putus hubungan dengannya detik itu juga, Draco siap. Gadis sebaik Hermione pantas mendapat lelaki lebih baik, tidak sepertinya. Seorang pecundang.

Mata Hermione seperti akan keluar dari sarangnya dan dengan mulut setengah terbuka. "Kau mengusirku?"

"Ya. Jadi sekarang bisakah kau pergi dari sini?"

Reaksi Hermione selanjutnya sungguh di luar ekspetasi Draco. Beberapa detik setelah syok yang dialami Hermione pudar, Hermione bukannya membentak atau langsung pergi dari apartemen Draco, ia justru menampilkan senyuman manis. Senyuman yang sudah menjadikannya sebagai kekasih Draco.

Hermione mengambil dua tangan Draco, ia genggam tangan itu dengan penuh kehangatan. "Kau perlu bantuan?"

Mata Draco menyipit melihat tingkah Hermione. Draco baru sadar kalau Hermione tak pernah marah padanya. Satu kalipun. Kalau sedang kesal pada Draco, Hermione justru akan menjadi seperti seorang psikolog. Hermione bahkan lebih mengerti Draco Malfoy daripada dirinya sendiri.

Draco menghembuskan napas kesal, ia menepis tangan Hermione dan membuang muka. Ia tak tahan melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman itu membuatnya seperti seorang iblis jahat.

"Kau boleh tinggal tapi tolong sekali, jangan pernah menganggu konsentrasiku." Kata Draco yang langsung meninggalkan sofa putih itu untuk membasuh wajah kusamnya.

OoOoOoO

Draco membersihkan wajahnya dari bulir-bulir bekas air dengan handuk kecil berwarna biru. Ia menatap wajahnya di kaca di atas westafel. Matanya terlihat sangat keletihan, bahkan Draco merasa dirinya sudah seperti kakek-kakek tua.

"Ayolah! Kenapa harus buntu disini? Apa aku harus menghentikan mimpiku hanya sampai disini?" Tanyanya pada bayangan di depannya. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Ia bodoh, ia pecundang. Sungguh tragis sekali nasibnya.

"Draco!" Teriak suara Hermione yang terdengar seperti orang marah.

Draco memutar matanya kesal, kenapa tadi ia masih mengijinkan Hermione untuk tetap tinggal disini? Kenapa tadi dia tak memaksa Hermione untuk keluar?

Draco mengambil jam tangan hitam di atas westafel yang tadi ia taruh sebelum ia mencuci wajahnya. Pukul 10.20 a.m. Baiklah, ia sudah memutuskan membiarkan Hermione tinggal sampai pukul 11. Bahkan kalau Hermione menolak untuk keluar lewat batas waktu yang Draco sudah tentukan, ia tak segan akan membentak Hermione atau lebih ekstrimnya langsung menyeret Hermione keluar dari apartemennya dengan kedua tangannya sedniri.

"Draco!"

Draco menggantungkan handuk kecilnya itu di lehernya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Pertama karena dia keletihan, kedua karena ia malas bertemu Hermione. Setidaknya, kalau tidak ada Hermione dia bisa mengistirahatkan kepalanya sebentar saja, tadi juga ia sudah akan terlelap andai saja Hermione tak datang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Draco yang menemukan Hermione di depan pintu kulkas yang terbuka lebar.

"Kau menjijikan!" Hermione mengeluarkan hampir semua makanan tak layak yang ada dalam kulkasnya. Roti yang sudah berwarna hijau, buah-buahan yang sudah membusuk, makanan cepat saji yang baunya sudah tak sedap, dan segala macam hal yang tak layak dikonsumsi lainnya.

Draco tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia membuka kulkasnya itu. Dua hari yang lalu mungkin? Saat itu semua makanan yang ada disana masih belum membusuk seperti sekarang.

Draco selalu memesan makanan dari luar, kalau soal minum air putih, dia tidak suka air dingin. Kalau ia mau minum air, ia akan merebus airnya itu dulu, dan akan meminumnya ketika air itu sudah agak menghangat.

"Kau sebut ini kulkas bukan tempat sampah?" Omel Hermione yang sungguh mirip celotehan mendiang ibunya.

Draco ditinggal Ibunya pergi untuk selama-lamanya saat usianya menginjak 17 tahun, seminggu setelah hari kelulusannya. Orangtua Draco bercerai saat usianya sepuluh tahun, ia mengikuti ibunya, sementara ayahnya menjalankan bisnis di Amerika. Setelah Ibunya meninggal, Ayahnya mengajak Draco untuk pergi ke Amerika tapi Draco menolak. Alasan utamanya karena dia kurang begitu dekat dengan Ayahnya dan tentu saja dia tak mau dipisahkan dengan Hermione. Tapi walaupun begitu Ayahnya tak melepaskan tanggung jawabnya, dia selalu memberikan fasilitas-fasilitas mewah untuk Draco. Apartemen inipun pemberian ayahnya.

Kematian Ibunda Draco membuat Hermione menjadi sosok pengganti ibundanya. Sikap dewasa Hermione, sikap perhatian Hermione, dan celotehan-celotehan Hermione bahkan hampir mirip dengan ibunya dulu.

"Aku sibuk jadi tak sempat mengecek keadaan kulkas."

Hermione mengeluarkan roti yang sudah menghijau sambil meringis,"Tak peduli apapun alasan kesibukanmu, kau tak boleh membiarkan hal-hal semacam ini terjadi. Kau tahu ini bisa membawa penyakit? Bisa sajakan kau secara tak sadar melahap makanan-makanan menjijikan ini? Kalau kau sudah terbaring di rumah sakit, siapa orang yang akan sibuk? Aku kan?"

"Kalaupun aku dirawat di rumah sakit, kau tak perlu sibuk. Urusi saja urusanmu. Kau kira di rumah sakit tak ada dokter atau suster jaga?"

"Tapi itu ber-"

"Sudahlah, Hermione. Aku sungguh malas berdebat denganmu. Obrolan semacam ini tak perlu diperpanjang. Aku butuh istirahat sekarang. Tolong jangan ganggu aku."

Draco membalik badannya, berjalan menjauh dari Hermione. Otaknya serasa ingin meledak, ia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang.

Kakinya melangkah ke kamar tidur utama. Ia butuh tidur. Ia tak peduli jika Hermione masih mau tetap tinggal tapi sendirian ataupun Hermione memilih untuk pergi.

OoOoOoO

Mata Draco terbuka, ia langsung memijat pelipisnya yang diterjang sakit luar biasa. Ia berusaha untuk terlelap, tapi pikirannya tak mau diistirahatkan.

Draco melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding yang menghadap tempat tidurnya. Pukul 15.20 p.m. Kalau jam segini Hermione belum pulang juga, Draco akan memaksa Hermione keluar dari rumahnya. Ini sudah melebihi batas waktu Hermione diijinkan tinggal di apartemennya.

Draco berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan masih memijat pelipisnya, berusaha untuk melenyapkan pusing yang mengukung kepalanya.

Keluar dari kamar, Draco bisa mencium wangi masakan yang lezat. Apa Hermione memasak untuknya? Apa Hermione masih ada disini?

Tapi suasana di apartemennya sangat sepi, mungkin Hermione bosan ditinggal sendiri dan memilih untuk pergi. Baguslah kalau Hermione bisa bersikap seperti itu.

Langkah Draco terhenti saat melihat kepala yang tersembul di sofa putihnya. Itu Hermione! Oh... Kenapa dia belum pulang? Dan malah tertidur di tempatnya, memang dia kira apartemennya hotel?

"Hermione..." Panggilnya dengan suara sedikit lembut dan tangannya mengguncang tangan Hermione dengan lembut juga.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Hermione. Mungkin dia terlalu letih. Seandainya dia bisa tidur selelap Hermione. Ah! Kenapa tadi dia tak memikirkan obat tidur? Ya, nanti ketika Hermione pulang, Draco akan meneguk obat tidur. Dia akan tidur lelap, dan semoga saja ketika bangun otaknya bisa lebih segar lagi.

Baru pada panggilan ketiga Hermione membuka matanya. Dia terlihat sedikit kaget lalu menautkan alisnya menatap Draco."Kenapa?"

"Kau sebaiknya pulang saja. Aku rasa kau perlu istirahat."

Hermione menggeleng sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya,"Aku bisa istirahat disini, bukan? Lagipula, aku janji tak akan menganggu pekerjaanmu."

"Tapi aku betul-betul ingin sendiri."

"Draco, aku sudah buatkan Lasagna buatmu. Aku tahu kau pasti lapar bukan? Lihatlah, sekarang kau sudah seperti terngkorak berjalan. Jadi tolong makan! Dan aku juga sudah membelikan buah-buahan segar."

Hermione mengelak diri, dia bangkit dari sofa menuju ke dapur kecil yang persis ada di hadapan ruang tamu.

"Aku tak perlu semua makananmu itu. Kau bisa bawa pulang semuanya, dan kau bisa pergi darisini sekarang."

"Tapi aku masih mau disini!"

"Aku yang tak mau kau ada disini!" Bentak Draco dengan suara yang sangat kencang membuat Hermione sedikit terkejut,"Apa aku harus mengulang ucapanku yang tadi? Aku butuh sendiri Hermione! Tak bisakah kau mengerti?"

Hermione mendekat ke Draco, wajahnya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda pengertian. Wajah itu menunjukan kemarahan. Hermione marah? Baguslah!

"Jadi sekarang kau lebih peduli pada peekerjaanmu daripada aku?"

Draco mengangguk mantap."Ya. Baguslah sekarang kau paham."

Hermione menyeringai dengan tatapan kemarahan besar yang belum pernah dilihat Draco.

"Kalau kau mau aku pergi? Baiklah! Tapi jangan harap kau bisa melihat wajahku lagi!"

"Baguslah. Aku juga berharap kau segera menjauh dari hidupku. Aku sudah bosan denganmu."

Kalimat terakhir Draco sebenarnya tidak berasal dari hati. Hati Draco hanya untuk Hermione. Dia berkata seperti itu agar Hermione bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari apartemennya. Dan kalimat itu ternyata harga mati buat Hermione.

Mata Hermione menyipit,"Kau belum tahu aku bisa melakukan hal apa bukan kalau aku sedang marah?"

"Tidak. Dan aku tak ingin tah-, -Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Draco keras ketika tangan Hermione mengangkat laptopnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya kalau benda kesayanganmu ini jatuh,Draco?"

"Hermione... Kumohon jangan lakukan itu! Kau boleh tinggal. Sunguh! Tapi jangan pernah kau melukai laptopku. Itu hidupku, Hermione."

"Ini hidupmu? Dan kau tak ingin aku melukai laptopmu? Oh, jadi sekarang kau bahkan lebih mencintai laptopmu ini daripada aku?"

Draco hanya bisa diam. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Hermione membanting laptopnya. Itu nyawanya. Di laptopnya ada beberapa kumpulan garis dasar cerita baru untuk novelnya. Dan banyak sekali dokumen penting yang berhubungan dengan profesinya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Hermione merusaknya.

Belum sempat Draco melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke Hermione untuk menyelamatkan laptopnya. Hermione sudah membanting laptop itu. Bukan hanya dibanting, ia juga menginjak-injak laptop itu. Laptop pun hancur.

"KAU SUDAH GILA?" Draco yang masih terguncang syok mendorong kasar badan Hermione. Bahkan saking kalapnya Draco melayangkan tangannya menampar pipi Hermione. Tamparan yang sangat keras bahkan Draco merasakan nyeri di telapak tangannya.

Hermione membelalakan matanya, ia mengusap pipi kanan yang baru saja ditampar Draco."Kau menamparku? Kau menamparku?! Belum pernah satu orangpun menamparku,Drake. Bahkan orangtuaku tak pernah menamparku!" Jerit Hermione pilu, lelehan air mata sukses mengalir di pipinya.

Draco belum pernah melihat Hermione menangis. Hermione selama ini selalu ceria. Dan sekarang saat melihat Hermione menangis seketika itu pula dunia Draco runtuh. Ia tak mau melihat Hermione menangis. Bahkan Draco sudah membuat kesalahan yang teramat fatal. Ia menampar Hermione! Tamparan yang sangat kencang.

"Hermione, maaf... Aku..." Draco mendekatkan badannya, ia ingin merengkuh Hermione. Ia ingin menenangkan Hermione dari guncangan syok hebatnya.

Tapi Hermione menjauh. Tangis Hermione terdengar sangat pilu,"Jangan mendekat!" Jeritnya.

Draco terhentak saat melihat tatapan Hermione. Ini lebih parah dari tatapan marah. Hermione takut padanya. Jelas sekali binar Hermione memancarkan ketakutan. Hermione seperti melihat sosok iblis. Tidak, bahkan iblis sepertinya takkan tega menampar orang sebaik Hermione. Ia lebih parah daripada iblis.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Hermione langsung berlari keluar. Draco mematung dalam posisinya. Hermione sudah keluar? Bukankah itu keinginannya daritadi? Bukankah ia takkan peduli jika hubungannya dengan Hermione kandas? Bukankah ini semua sesuai dengan keinginannya?

Tapi kenapa hati Draco menjadi kosong? Draco tak mau Hermione pergi dari sisinya. Draco tak mau orang yang paling dicintainya menjauh. Ia tak mau kehilangan sosok Hermione. Tidak akan.

Draco mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Draco sudah memutuskan. Draco pun berlari mengejar Hermione. Dia tak bisa hidup tanpa Hermione.

Ternyata hujan deras sedang melanda London. Draco tadi terlalu terburu-buru dan tak sempat mengambil payung, oh ralat, ia saja tak tahu di luar sedang hujan lebat. Semoga saja Hermione belum terlalu jauh. Dia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Hermione. Ia akan meminta maaf pada Hermione. Pasti Hermione akan memaafkannya. Hermione selalu memaafkannya.

"Hermione!" Teriaknya kencang. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah agar bisa menemukan sosok Hermione.

Hermione kini sedang berada sendirian di pinggir jalan raya, bersiap untuk menyebrang jalan, menunggu lampu hijau untuk penyebrang jalan menyala.

Senyum Draco mengembang. Dia akan mendapatkan Hermione lagi. Hermione pasti bisa memahami tingkahnya yang sudah kelewatan. Dia juga akan bilang kalau ia tak peduli soal laptonya itu. Ia hanya peduli pada Hermione. Iya... Benar. Hermione jauh lebih berharga daripada pekerjaannya. Hermione bahkan jauh lebih berharga daripada hidupnya.

Tadi memang ia sempat bodoh. Ia kira melepaskan Hermione tidak akan sesakit ini, tapi ia salah. Tatapan nanar Hermione menyadarkan Draco tentang jalinan yang ia hubungkan bersama Hermione beberapa tahun ini. Tatapan itu menghentakkan dunia Draco. Tatapan itu membuat Draco sadar, alasan dia mencintai Hermione.

Ia ingin melihat Hermione tersenyum. Bukan melihat ketakutan di wajah Hermione.

Draco berjalan setengah berlari agar menyusul Hermione. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah truk berjalan tak tentu arah seperti kehilangan kendali. Dan Hermione tengah berada di jalan itu!

"HERMIONE! AWAS!" Teriaknya yang kini langsung berlari menyusul Hermione. Hermione terlihat ketakutan dan bingung apalalagi Truk putih itu berjalan tak tentu arah.

Tidak. Ia takkan membiarkan Hermione terluka. Tidak setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia tak mau kehilangan Hermione.

Langkah Draco kalah cepat dari truk putih itu. Truk itu menerjang badan Hermione, membuat Hermione terpental beberapa meter dari posisinya.

"HERMIONE!" Teriaknya sangat kencang, bahkan lebih kencang daripada petir yang menggelegar.

Draco berlari seperti orang gila. Ia berlari dengan sangat kencang. Ia menyusul Hermione yang sudah tergeletak di aspal dengan darah yang tak henti-hentinya bercucuran dari kepalanya.

"Hermione..."

Kepala Hermione kini sudah tergeletak di pangkuan Draco. Dengan tangan gemetar Draco mengusap pipi Hermione, mencoba membangunkan Hermione. "Hermione. Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Hermione tolong bangun! Hermione!" Teriaknya kalap. Jantungnya serasa ingin terlepas dari sarangnya. Ia takut hal yang tak ia inginkan terjadi.

Tak ada jawaban apa-apa. Hermione hanya terdiam dalam pangkuan Draco. Tapi Draco tidak menyerah. Ia tetap berusaha memanggil nama Hermione, ia masih yakin Hermione akan mendengarkannya. Ia tahu Hermione takkan meninggalkannya.

"Hermione! Tolong buka matamu! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Seseorang tolong! TOLONG! TOLONGGG! "

Mata Hermione terbuka dengan perlahan. Senyum sedikit merekah dari bibirnya. Draco membalas senyuman itu. Benarkan, Hermione takkan meninggalkannya. "Kau bangun? Aku akan segera mencari bantuan. Aku..."

"Dra... Dra... Co. Ak... Aku... Men... Cintai...Mu. Ma... Maaf-"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hermione. Sangat. Dan tolong jangan berbicara dulu... Aku janji akan kembali secepat mungkin... Aku akan mendatangkan bantuan."

Dengan lemah Hermione menggeleng, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Apa Hermione kesakitan? Apa sesakit itu? "Tolong jangan berubah." Kata Hermione pelan apalagi ditambah guyuran hujan membuat suara kecil Hermione terdengar samar. Tapi Draco bisa membaca gerakan bibir Hermione. Ia tahu apa yang tadi Hermione bicarakan.

Itu kalimat terakhir Hermione sebelum Hermione kembali menutup mata indahnya. Napas Draco seperti akan terhenti saat ia mendekatkan jari telunjuknya di bawah hidung Hermione, memastikan Hermione masih bernapas. Tapi harapannya tak terkabul. Napas Hermione sudah berhenti. Hermione meninggalkannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Draco menangis, ia langsung mendekap badan Hermione. Ia tak mau kehilangan Hermione. Cukup sang Ibu yang pergi, jangan Hermione.

"Hermione... Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku! Maafkan aku. Maaf. Tolong... Aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Bangun Hermione... BANGUN!" Air mata Draco mengalir, napas Draco tercekat oleh tangisnya. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hermione. Tidak... Hermione pasti bercanda.

"Hermione... Tolong bangun! Candaanmu tak lucu. Kau tak ada bakat untuk menjadi komedian. Tolong bangun, Hermione! Bangun!"

Draco terus berteriak. Teriakannya jelas lebih kencang dari derasnya hujan dan petir yang terus menggelegar. Draco tak peduli pita suaranya akan rusak. Ia tak peduli hal lainnya. Ia hanya ingin Hermione dapat mendengarnya. Ia ingin Hermione kembali membuka matanya. Ia tak mau Hermione meninggalkannya.

Tapi Hermione tak begerak. Hermione sudah pergi meninggalkan Draco. Untuk selama-lamanya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai semua... Saya kembali membawa cerita baru :). Fanfic itu mungkin temanya udah basi jadi maaf maaf aja kalo kalian gak nyaman bacanya :(. Maaf juga kalau kurang ada feelnya, maklum saya masih belajar.**

**Oh ya. Fanfic ini paling maksimal aku buat jadi 3 chapter. Chapter selanjutnya masih dalam tahap proses. **

**Untuk fanfic-fanfic aku yang lain maaf ya belum di update. Banyak tugas, ide tumpul, dan males nulis. Tapi aku usahain supaya semua fanficku selesai :).**

**Makasih ya buat semuanya yang sudi baca ceritaku dan ngasih kritikan ke aku. It means a lot to me. Trust me. Thank you so much, pal... :))**


End file.
